


Cold never felt so good

by gigilzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilzyx/pseuds/gigilzyx
Summary: “The first time I saw him was on a cold, cloudy Wednesday morning, right in front of me, with that bright black hair, those droopy eyes and a beautiful smirk on his face. Yes, actually that was the first time I saw Byun Baekhyun and of course, it wasn’t the last.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Actually this is my first time writing something at all, I only wrote essays at college and english isn't even my first language so I'm sorry if you find any typos. I am writing this because i love baekxing and I read everything here so yeah. Sorry again, I am trying my best.

Yixing was stressed, like a lot. Finals were coming, just around the corner and his job on the dance academy was too much on this season, don’t get him wrong, he loves his job but college, finals and work, all together, that wasn’t nice.

One cold, cloudy Wednesday morning he just wanted to study alone but his roommate had other plans. That roommate liked to study literally shouting, like he was the teacher and needed to speak loud to everybody to listen and his voice, on a daily basis, was really loud so, for Yixing it was too much. He doesn’t like to study at the library, too much people, all of them strangers, he felt suffocated every time he went to a library but today was his only option. 

Once at the library, after ten whole minutes he finally found a free spot right in front of a (surprise) stranger. 

\- “Hi, can I sit on this desk or is anyone here?” Yixing said.  
\- “It’s free, you can sit” the stranger said with one of the most beautiful smiles Yixing has ever seen. 

The situation was kind of weird. Actually it was a normal one but for the first time Yixing wasn’t feeling suffocated at first. He sat on the desk and put all of his notes on it. Physics wasn’t one of his favorite subjects, in fact, he hated it, physics was difficult and sometimes he couldn’t sleep because of it, yeah, he really hated it, but suck it up I guess. 

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes looking at him so he looked up to find his desk neighbor looking at him. 

\- “Do I have something in my face?” Yixing asked because seriously why was this stranger looking at him with that look.  
\- “Actually yes” He said. Yixing was surprised.  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Yep, you have a cute dimple” The stranger was now giggling quietly.  
\- “Oh? Thank you, I guess?” Yes, a very weird situation.  
\- “It’s nothing… by the way I’m Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun”  
\- “I’m Zhang Yixing, nice to meet you” he needed to be polite, his mom would be proud of him.  
\- “Believe me, the pleasure it’s mine”

And of course that smirk, that beautiful smirk, damn.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

The second time Yixing saw Baekhyun was unexpected because he never thought that he would see him again. Frankly, he was looking forward to see the tiny man again, afterwards spending almost two hours talking after their study session, but Yixing believed that was an impossible thing. But maybe nothing it’s impossible, so here he is looking at the black haired man.

They are in the hallway, Baekhyun hasn't seen him yet and why is Yixing even hiding? He is scared but scared of what? They spent two hours talking about everything and anything on their way back home, it was a long walk because they stopped at the park and they even ate something together, hence again, why is he hiding? But lucky is not on his side today (or ever to be honest).

\- “Hey there desk neighbor!” Baekhyun finally saw him.  
\- “Oh, hey you” Yixing says blushing. Blushing! Why am I blushing and hiding at the same time. Get yourself together Yixing.  
\- “Do you study in this campus?”  
\- “Yes, I never saw you here by the way” Yixing is not blushing anymore.  
\- “Same here and believe me, I would have remembered your face”.

Yixing doesn't know if Baekhyun is flirting saying that or that’s just his personality but he is going to blush again and he doesn’t like that, can Baekhyun stop for a second, God!

\- “I’m on my way to the library, are you coming today? I can save a desk for you, if you want of course!”  
\- “Well, I don’t th… you know what? Yes please, save a spot for me! I’m going in fifteen minutes top” Yixing says. But…why is he saying yes when he can study alone because his roommate is not at home today. He is at that point where he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him anymore.  
\- “Perfect! See ya later” Baekhyun cheerfully says.  
\- “See you…” What it’s happening with me, he thinks. 

♦ ♦ ♦

Once at the library what he didn't foreseen was to see Baekhyun wearing specs. Baekhyun focused on his notes while biting his lips maybe because he couldn’t find the right answer with his gold specs was a breathtaking sight, however Yixing is here to study thus here we go. 

\- “Hi” Yixing says quietly.  
\- “Hello, you’re late” claims Baekhyun.  
\- “Yes, sorry about that, my professor talks a lot”  
\- “Don’t worry but it was difficult to keep that desk free just for you” Baekhyun says staring at him with his remarkable smirk, again, that smirk.  
\- “Okay tiny boy, let’s study”  
\- “I’M NOT TINY” Baekhyun says a little bit louder and now everybody is looking at them. 

Well, sad story that Yixing himself couldn’t stop his chuckle and both of them almost got kicked out of the library, but it’s not his fault that Baekhyun looks so cute when he is mad and a little bit embarrassed. 

After maybe two hours at the library and tons of people around them sighing (because let’s be honest, finals season is insane and everybody is tired) Baekhyun decided that he had enough and he is now trying to bother Yixing, yes that is his only goal so that’s why he is throwing little pieces of paper to Yixing’s desk and notes. Definitely that’s not the only thing he is doing at this moment. 

\- “Can you, I don’t know, stop hitting my leg?”  
\- “I certainly am not hitting your leg, I am just trying to get your attention and finally!”  
\- “What do you want Baekhyun?” Yixing says a little bit annoyed but he cannot stay mad for too long when Baekhyun has that cute look on his face.  
\- “Let’s get out of here, please? I need some fresh air or I am going to die here and excuse you, I am too young to die”

Who is he kidding, he needs that rest too so he just simply nods to Baekhyun and they start to collect their notes and stuff. Maybe he is easy to convince and that’s why he is following Baekhyun to don’t know where.

Where specifically? The ice cream parlor. 

\- “The ice cream parlor?” Yixing asks a little bit shocked.  
\- “Yes, I am craving my favorite strawberry ice cream”  
\- “But…we are in almost February?”  
\- “Who cares? Everybody can want some ice cream in winter”  
\- “You’re crazy Baekhyun” Yixing can’t believe the situation he is living right now. Perhaps Baekhyun is a little bit crazy for wanting an ice cream in almost February but he is more crazy anyways because here he is now, eating an ice cream too. If he gets a cold he can blame Baekhyun at least. 

After a few minutes in silence Baekhyun looked at Yixing, it was an indecipherable look. Yixing is learning that he cannot know what Baekhyun is thinking, never, he is hard to read.

\- “I have something to confess” Baekhyun starts.  
\- “Go on” He is curious now.  
\- “I hate, like really hate libraries but I can see that you hate libraries too, don’t get me wrong but you always look irritated when someone sighs”  
\- “I hate libraries, a lot, but then why are you studying there?” Yixing asks looking at him.  
\- “I don’t know? But you are a good study buddy and I thought that maybe you want to study with me too? I am saying this because I’m always alone at home, my roommate leaves for work and perhaps…I’m going to get to the point. Do you want to study with me…at my dorm?” He seems nervous, really nervous but Yixing is stunned.  
\- “Don’t get me wrong but we've known each other for three days and saw each other twice and you want to study with me, at your dorm?” What a weird situation.  
\- “I mean, you are nice, I want to be your f-friend yes, I don’t know, this is crazy, forget what I said” Baekhyun looks more nervous now. 

But even if this is a very bad idea because maybe Baekhyun is a murderer and Yixing doesn’t even know that, he can't say no, at least to Baekhyun. He is going to do a list of crazy things he is going to do for Baekhyun because he knows this is not the first and it’s not going to be the last. 

\- “Okay Baekhyun, we can be study buddies” Yixing says, in his mind he is screaming “WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE” but Baekhyun’s smile changed that thought and maybe he is happy that the reason of that smile is him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this, I am still trying to know what to write but i thought this was good enough! Thank you again ^^


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and thx for reading this!

They surprisingly met plenty of times in the last month. They met almost every day and not only to study, yes, they studied a lot but finals were over and they have now a little more of free time. Yixing thought that after finals he wasn’t going to see Baekhyun again or almost daily like it was the usual thing in this last month, that’s why it’s a little surprisingly.

In fact one of the things Yixing liked the most about their almost daily meetings was that he started to know Baekhyun, the real one, not just the sassy and flirty one. He learned that the black haired man liked music a lot just like him, Baekhyun likes music, especially singing and Yixing loves playing instruments so they created a type of routine where Yixing played the guitar after the study time and Baekhyun sang all the songs he wanted. Another thing Yixing learned about Baekhyun it’s that he loves animals, he loves dogs and has one but his dog lives with his brother and he felt so sad when Baekhyun told him that he misses his dog so so much. He really learned more things and he loved all of them.

What it’s interesting is the fact that he saw plenty of Baekhyuns too, the soft one every time he saw stray cats and he patted them, the baby one when he pouted because something didn’t go as he planned and Yixing just buying him an ice cream, he became a literal baby, jumping and singing. He saw angry Baekhyun too but he just seemed like a puppy and it was funny to see.

With all of these things Yixing realized that being in a friendship with Baekhyun it’s funny, happy almost all the time and he realized too that he smiled this past month more than ever, Yixing was happy, that’s for sure but the last thing he realized was that maybe he has a _little crush_ on his “study buddy” and maybe that wasn’t good at all, because he doesn’t want to ruin a new friendship, a friendship that can be pleasant and for a long time. He just needs to stop this crush and move on. Seriously, it’s that easy. Okay, it’s not _THAT_ easy.

▹ ▹ ▹

It’s been a few days since he last saw Baekhyun but he didn’t expect a call from him at 3AM on a Tuesday night.

\- “I am bored Xing” Baekhyun says cheerfully. Xing is his new nickname, Baekhyun gave him it one day while they were singing together. They are in the nickname terms now, he is Xing and Baekhyun is, well, Baek, simple.

\- “Baek…,” he says sleepy and watching what time it is. “It’s fucking three in the morning, how are you bored?”

\- “I couldn’t sleep and I thought _let’s call Yixing, why not?_ But I didn’t expect you to pick up the call. Did I wake you up?”

\- “Of course you did”

\- “Better, you are awake now” he giggles through the phone.

\- “What do you want Byun?” he says sounding mad.

\- “Let’s go stargazing together, please? Pretty pretty please?” he was literally begging and who is Yixing to say no to Baekhyun.

\- “You own me one, a very big one, text me where are we going to meet and the time” he says hanging up.

So that’s why he is waiting for Baekhyun in a place he didn’t know because he followed the GPS but it was like a deserted clearing far away from the actual city, the stars can be seen perfectly here. Five minutes later Baekhyun finally arrived at the place.

\- “So, explain this to me again, we are here, in the middle of nowhere because you want to see the stars? Are you sure that you are not a murderer and are going to kill me here?”

\- “You are _exaggerating_ if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it with all the time we spent together this past month”

\- “Touché” it’s true, he is safe.

\- “So…let’s see them??? I don’t know anything about the stars Baek” Yixing sounds really tired but he is here for his _friend._

\- “I can’t teach you because I don’t know shit either but when I am all over the place, stargazing makes me feel good, okay, I don’t know, at peace I guess?” Baekhyun looks tired too, Yixing wants to ask but he thinks that maybe he is bothering him, he couldn’t not ask tho.

\- “Are you okay?” Yixing finally asked after three whole minutes in silence.

\- “Yes, it’s really nothing, I had an argument with my brother, kinda sucked and that’s why I am here, but I didn’t want to be alone, I am sorry I drag you here with me” He looks at Yixing and the latter can see the sincere and hurt in his eyes.

Yixing was mad because Baekhyun woke him up but now he just feels angry at himself for that, he didn’t know why he called but he didn’t expected this at all.

\- “Don’t worry, you can call me every time you need me, what are friends for”

They spent almost half an hour in silence, just stargazing or simply watching the dots because Yixing doesn’t understand astronomy but he wanted to be here for Baekhyun. He thought about his little crush and how this is not helping himself to move on but he couldn’t stop himself, he cares about Baekhyun, more than he should.

Suddenly Baekhyun spoke.

\- “I wanted to ask you something the other day but you left for work” Yixing looks down at where Baekhyun is lying on the grass.

\- “What do you want to ask?” He doesn’t have any idea of what could be.

\- “Okay so I know you told me that you don’t really like to go to parties and that stuff, you are a homeboy but my friends are throwing a party this Saturday and because we finished our finals this semester I thought that maybe you want to go? Make new friends, I will introduce you to my friends, they are nice, like me” Baekhyun says smirking and Yixing knows that Baekhyun can do whatever he wants with him at this point.

\- “A party? I don’t know Baek” He says looking up at the stars again.

\- “Come on Xing, it’s gonna be fun! It’s not a big one so there are not going to be lots of people, don’t worry. Say yes?” Baekhyun says literally begging. “Come oooooooooon, you can bring your roommate, or a friend, please, come with us”.

\- “I am again doing this for you, you own me more than one thing this time Baek and I’m bringing my friend”

Baekhyun smiled so big at that that Yixing was expecting to go to the party when he doesn’t like this kind of things. All for Baekhyun. He knows that this is not helping, but who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! you guys are the best seriously!!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you like this chapter!

It was finally Saturday, Yixing was expecting this day since Baekhyun told him about the party. He spent the days until the party preparing himself mentally for that, he tried to get ready for a fiasco too, nobody knows what can happen.

Jongdae, his roommate, accepted going to the party with him, obviously he knows that Yixing has a big fat crush on the Baek guy but he also knows that Yixing doesn’t like crowded places and like the good friend he is, he is not going to leave his friend alone.

They were getting ready for the party since two, _two_ hours ago! Why? Well because Yixing doesn’t know what to _fucking_ wear.

\- “Please, wear _something_ , I don’t care anymore but I beg you, we have to go!” Jongdae is really losing his mind.

\- “But I don’t know what to wear! Help me? You’ve been looking at me doing nothing for hours!” Both of them are losing their minds.

\- “Okay, I’m going to help you just sit while I search something for you”

\- “Finally!” Yixing screams. “Thank you bro”

After a few minutes they were finally dressed. Jongdae chose for Yixing a pair of washed jeans and a navy fitted satin shirt, it was a simple outfit but “super boyfriend material” Jongdae’s words. Jongdae was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a striped shirt, once again simple but on point. Yixing was looking at his reflection on the mirror stunned.

\- “Dae, do I look good?” Yixing liked the outfit and he thinks that he looks good but he is not sure because he is not used to this.

\- “Bro, you look mesmerizing, your crush is going to faint when he sees you” Jongdae is a very good moral support.

▹ ▹ ▹

**Baekhyun’s POV:**

\- “Baek, relax for God’s sake! I know that you want to see your _boyfriend_ but calm down, you’re making me nervous” Sehun says. Sehun is one of Baekhyun’s best friends and one of the hosts of the party.

\- “He _is not_ shut up!” Baekhyun answers.

\- “Okay loverboy, whatever you say”

\- “Sehun I am being serious, he is not, we are just friends, that’s all”

\- “But is that what you want?” Sehun asked but Baekhyun never answered to that because he received a message. The guests were arriving and the house is now in the party mood Sehun likes the most.

_From: xingxing_

_Hello Baek! We are in the front door, can we come inside? We can wait for you here if you want!_

_To: xingxing_

_I’m on my way!!_

\- “Sehun, he is here, behave please and don’t embarrass me, is the only thing I am asking today!”

\- “No promises!” Sehun says joking but Baekhyun just knows that he is going to do or say anything embarrassing tonight.

Baekhyun is nervous, he asked Yixing to come suddenly, he said that he wanted to ask him before that night but it was a little lie, he just wanted to meet Yixing at a party, watch him dance, have fun, he wanted Yixing to meet his best friends, that’s why he asked but right now, at this moment, he feels so nervous because he thinks that is here reluctantly.

Baekhyun knows, really knows that he wants to be more than a friend for Yixing but he is scared because of course Yixing doesn’t like him in that way. He is a good friend, caring, funny but Baekhyun is conscious that his crush is unrequited, or so he thinks.

When Baekhyun opened the door what he didn’t expect was Yixing in a satin shirt and _oh god_ he looks so good and he is staring, he was really speechless.

\- “Cat got your tongue?” Jongdae as always ruining the moment.

\- “What? Oh? Hi! I am sorry I spaced out for a second”

\- “Whatever you say…I am Jongdae by the way, Yixing’s roommate and best friend”

\- “Nice to meet you, Yixing talked a lot about you” Yes, about how loud you are sometimes, Baekhyun thought. 

\- “Come on, that’s a lie, why am I going to talk about you?” Yixing says next to Jongdae.

\- “Because I am the best thing you have in your life, don’t lie to yourself! By the way, I am going to look around a little, nice to meet you Baekhyun” Jongdae said leaving both of them alone.

Baekhyun is really staring again but he couldn’t stop himself because Yixing looks so handsome wearing that outfit, it is not his fault.

\- “You look good Baek” Yixing says looking at his outfit, the pair of leather jeans that Sehun forced him to wear because “Baek, you have a good ass, show it”.

\- “You look good too, I like the shirt” He _really_ loves that shirt now.

\- “Thank you! Jongdae’s idea, of course”

\- “I thought you were not coming and you just said yes to shut me up” Baekhyun spent the last few days thinking that he just said yes so as not to seem rude but here he is.

\- “I am a man of my word, Baekhyunnie” Yixing says smirking and it is the first time that Baekhyun sees a smirk on Yixing’s face and now he just want to see more of them because he looks so gorgeous.

▹ ▹ ▹

**Yixing’s POV:**

Baekhyun looks gorgeous but after meeting his friends, Sehun and Kyungsoo, he started to go on his way. It is normal, Yixing says, Baekhyun is an outgoing person and he has a lot of friends, he spends time with a lot of people here, everybody knows him but Yixing only knows Baekhyun.

He expected to be alone at some point, without Baekhyun and without Jongdae because let’s be honest, they are so much alike. He expected the situation of course, but that didn’t prepare him to be this alone, in a party at a house where he knows anyone.

Yixing doesn’t like crowded places, that’s for sure but crowded and alone? That is a big no, that’s why when someone who he doesn’t know started to talk with him he just went with the flow, he doesn’t want to be alone anymore and he is not going to be Baekhyun’s puppy either.

\- “So what is your name sweetheart?” the stranger asks.

\- “I am Yixing, and yours?”

\- “I am Yibo, nice to meet you” The stranger, who has a name now looked nice.

\- “Yibo? Your name sounds Chinese”

\- “That’s because I am! I suppose you too, Yixing sounds familiar” A Chinese friend is always welcome.

\- “Yes, I am, it is cool, I rarely meet Chinese people here”

They spent a lot of time talking, knowing each other, Yixing talked about his hometown, the one he misses a lot, his friends, his family especially his grandmother, they even talked in Chinese, he didn’t speak in his own language in ages and he missed it so much. He was having fun, laughing, Yibo seems nice and he understands how is to be a foreigner here. He sincerely forgot about how alone he felt, Jongdae and Baekhyun, he was having fun at a party for once. What he didn’t see all this time was Baekhyun looking at him with a sad look on his face.

\- “Can I ask you something?” Yibo asks suddenly.

\- “Yes, of course”

\- “Do you by chance know that guy?”

\- “Who?” Yixing says looking at where Yibo was looking too but at that moment he wished he didn’t. Baekhyun was with some random guy, or maybe a friend of his but they were dancing together and kissing too, he felt his heart breaking in pieces. “Yeah I know him, why?” his mood is ruined now, perfect.

\- “He was looking at you before, like staring but suddenly he left” Yibo says.

\- “Oh, good for him” Yixing was feeling down, he doesn’t want to be here anymore, the fiasco happened. “Yibo, I have to go, I don’t know where my friend is and it’s late, it was nice talking to you”

\- "Of course! Bye!"

He was desperately looking for Jongdae, this is not his house and he was lost, Jongdae could be anywhere by now but he just wanted to go home. Finally he saw Jongdae at the kitchen and ran to him.

\- “Jongdae, finally”

\- “Xing, hi, what happen?”

\- “Can we go? Please?” Yixing doesn’t like to beg and Jongdae knows that.

\- “Of course, are you okay?” Jongdae asks.

\- “Like shit, this was a bad idea, I _fucking_ knew that, let’s just go”

\- “Are you going to say bye to Baekhyun?”

\- “No, just let’s go”

And with that they were out of the house, no goodbyes or good nights, not texts saying goodbye, Yixing, right know just wants to be far away from this house, this situation and Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for reading, I don't think this is going to be super long, maybe two chapters left until the end. Thank you again!


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It’s been two weeks since he last saw Baekhyun, since he last talked with him. After the party, once at home Yixing stopped and thought that maybe he was exaggerating a bit but his heart hurt so bad that he just wanted to sleep for weeks.

Yixing told everything to Jongdae, obviously Jongdae was mad at Baekhyun, his friend was suffering and he didn’t deserve that, but after two weeks of seeing his best friend moping around he said that enough it’s enough. They were at home in one of that free moments they spend together, it was about time for Jongdae to speak his thoughts.

\- “Yixing, it’s been two weeks, you are not answering his calls or texts, I know he did bad but don’t you think that he at least deserves an explanation of why you ran away that night?”  
\- “I exaggerated a lot, I know, but I felt my heart breaking Dae, I know that he deserves an explanation but if I explain myself I know that I will not be able to lie, not to him and I am not going to confess, I’m sorry”  
\- “I get it, I really do but he’s been calling you nonstop and I don’t know I feel bad for him too, he thinks that you two are friends and you suddenly left and went MIA for two weeks, maybe he is worried, think about that Xing”  
\- “I know, but I can’t right now” Yixing sighed.

At that moment he felt his phone vibrating as a sign of a new message, once again from Baekhyun, it was the maybe 20th message that week.

_From Baek:_

_Yixing, I don’t know if I did or said something wrong or if you are okay, I don’t know what happened at all so can you please answer me just saying at least that you are okay? I’m really sorry if all of this it’s my fault, really I just…miss you._

He spent ten minutes thinking if he should answer or not, maybe Jongdae was right and he has to explain himself, he doesn’t feel strong enough but he feels bad for Baekhyun too, he’s been avoiding him for weeks.

_To Baek:_   
_I’m fine._

  
_From Baek:_   
_Heavens above, thank God! Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me. – **read.**_

Maybe answer that text was not a good idea at all because Yixing was feeling bad again, the sadness and loneliness were creeping up on him, he just wanted to sleep and forget.

▹ ▹ ▹

It was Monday, a sunny one, three days after his experiment of answer to Baekhyun which ended really bad for him. He tried to sleep that night and the night after but all he could think about was that text telling Baekhyun that he was okay, ignoring the other thirty from the other days, trying to forget how sad they sounded.

It was Monday yes, and he has uni stuff to do and work too, he just woke up and wanted the day to _fucking end._

After all the uni stuff he started on his way to the dance academy. He is a dancer, he learned how to dance when he was in China, when he was just a kid. He kept learning and maybe he is not focusing his life on dancing but he is happy with that. He teaches choreographies to kids between 7 and 10 years old. He loves his kids, he really does but today it’s not a good day to smile and pretend that he is okay and he is the happiest boy in the world but who cares? He still needs this job and his kids smiling.

After an hour and a half of kids running and dancing and laughing because the new choreo was a funny one the class ended and like ten moms and dads later he was finally free, _finally!_ But he didn’t expect a tiny Byun Baekhyun waiting at the reception sitting on one of that uncomfortable chairs. _What am I going to do know!_ He thought.

Baekhyun finally saw him and run to him, like a puppy.

\- “Finally, I’ve been waiting for half an hour here alone!”  
\- “What are you doing here Baekhyun? Wait how did you know that I work here?”  
\- “Eh? Oh, I I-listen can we talk about that any other time?”  
\- “Baek-“  
\- “You’ve been avoiding me, and don’t tell me you haven’t because _YES! YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME!”_ He then realized that he said that a little bit louder and started blushing. “I don’t know why, you didn’t say goodbye, you didn’t answer my calls or texts, you just dropped that you were fine and _puff_ gone again so can you please explain me why?”  
\- “Baekhyun, I’m really busy right now, I’ve been busy these past weeks and I have to go somewhere right now, I’m running late” A lie.

\- “Are you…are you meeting that boy right now?” Baekhyun was blushing hard.  
\- “Boy? What boy?”  
\- “The one you met at the party, he seems nice”  
\- “Who-oh! No, no, no, no, I just met him that night I never saw him again, why are you asking?

\- “Nothing!” Baekhyun says fast enough. “So can we talk? Maybe not now, it’s okay but can we meet this week? I know that something is bothering you and you are avoiding me for that and I just want to know why, you left without a word and when I found Sehun he told me that you left with Jongdae, please if after that you still want to avoid me or end this friendship it’s okay but I want, no, I deserve to know I guess? To know why are you mad, my god I am rambling, so yeah can we?” Baekhyun never ever looked so nervous as he is now.

Was it a good idea? Yixing has been avoiding him for weeks now and Baekhyun looks really sad but is he strong enough to confess all of this? To him?  
  


\- “And I have something to tell you too” Baekhyun interrupted his thoughts.  
\- “Yeah, we can, text me when and the time, I will be there” Yixing is weak like this just for this tiny man and he hates seeing him sad.  
\- “Thank you Xing” finally he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos y'all left in the last chapters, love y'all!


	6. six: the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the end thank you so much!

**_Two days later_ **

  
_From Baek:_  
_I’m free tomorrow after lunch, can we meet at the rooftop of my dorm? No one goes there, it’s a good place, if you want, if you don’t we can meet anywhere, I’m okay with that too._

  
_To Baek:_  
_Okay, I’ll be there, see you._

  
_From Baek:_  
_See you tomorrow Xing, I miss you._

▹ ▹ ▹

He texted Baekhyun telling him that he was there, on the rooftop, he’s been there for five minutes and he was starting to regret his decision of being in that place, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Baekhyun.

Yixing spent the last two days thinking how to say it, how to confess or if it’s better not to do that, two horrible days without any sleep because at the moment he closed his eyes he could see Baekhyun smiling or laughing, he could see his tiny moles that he has on his face and he could listen to his dorky laugh too, he was so whipped and scared that he couldn’t sleep at all.

After a few more minutes Baekhyun arrived at the rooftop, he was wearing a big hoodie, he looked so small wearing that and so soft that he felt his heart melting.

\- “So you came, I thought that you said yes just to shut me up”  
\- “I told you that I am a man of my word, you wanted to meet so here I am” Yixing was shaking “but first let me ask you something”  
\- “Okay, shoot” said Baekhyun.  
\- “That day, when you went to the academy, how did you know that I work there?” he has been thinking about that a lot, he asked Jongdae if he told him but it wasn’t the case so he didn’t really know.  
\- “That is one of the things I want to tell you today, if you let me of course” Baekhyun was so nervous that Yixing could see his hands shaking inside the pocket of his big hoodie.  
\- “So do you want to start or…I start?”  
\- “Let me talk first Yixing, please”  
\- “Yeah, go on” Yixing didn’t know why he was so nervous about what Baekhyun has to say.

Baekhyun moved to a rooftop corner where there was a single bench, it looked lonely there without any plants around it or lights, anything, just the bench whose paint was worn. Baekhyun sat and waited for Yixing to sit next to him, when he finally was next to Baekhyun the latter turned to look at him.

\- “I knew you before we officially met at the library” he said.  
\- “You what?” Yixing was speechless.  
\- “Let me say this all in one go, please” Baekhyun looked at Yixing and started talking again “I knew where you work because I knew you before you knew me. My nephew went to that academy a few months ago, one day I drove him to his class and you were there, I asked my nephew who you were and he told me that you were one of the teachers there. That day I waited for my nephew and saw you dance and I don’t know I was awestruck, after that I made this kind of routine where I drove him to his class every week and waited for him while I watched you dance” Yixing didn’t know what was happening.

“I never talked to you because I don’t know, you made me shy, I always left before you so you never saw me there. I stopped driving my nephew because I thought that I was so creepy and I was ashamed. One day, the only day I put a feet on the library you just sat in front of me, I didn’t want you to go so I never told you, I wanted to be your friend so bad that when I saw you I thought _ah so this is fate_ and I tried to be your friend, you are amazing Yixing, I swear, you are so humble and hardworking, you have the biggest heart but the problem here is…I don’t want to be your friend, I don’t want to be _just a friend to you_ ” Baekhyun sighed.

“I invited you to the party so we could spent quality time together and maybe to made you felt something for me more than a friend, I think I did bad and I fucked everything up, I’m really sorry, really” He ended his talk and Yixing couldn’t say a word.  
\- “So you are telling me…?”  
\- “That I like you Yixing, it’s not that difficult, I liked you for a very long time!” Baekhyun had tears in his eyes.  
\- “Oh my god we are _idiots_ ”  
\- “What?” almost screamed Baekhyun.  
\- “The day of the party I left because I saw you making out with some guy and I- you broke my heart!”  
\- “What? I made out with him because you were talking and having fun with a random boy and I got jealous, oh my god”  
\- “You left and I was alone and he was nice enough to talk to me”  
\- “I thought, oh my, so you are telling me? We are idiots, you are really telling me tha-”  
\- “I like you? Because yes, I do!” Yixing couldn’t believe what happened, all of the heartache for this, they really are so dumb.  
\- “I cant belie-”

Baekhyun started but couldn’t finish the sentence because he felt Yixing’s lips on his. The kiss was slow and soft, Yixing dreamt about those lips so many times that when he felt that Baek’s lips were softer than he thought he started melting. Yixing was grabbing Baekhyun’s face while Baekhyun had his hands on Yixing’s nape, touching the latter’s hair.

\- “I always wanted to do this, since I first saw you dancing, your lips looked so soft” Baekhyun commented.  
\- “You only looked at my lips?” Yixing joked.  
\- “And you abs, because you don’t have an ass, sorry”  
\- “Shut up, you’re ruining it” Yixing kissed him again but this time deeper and hungrier.

When they parted Baekhyun was looking at Yixing with a soft look and Yixing was feeling so many emotions at the same time, he never thought that he would kiss him one day but here they are now.

Baekhyun pecked on Yixing’s lips and started laughing so do Yixing.

\- “Why are you laughing now?” said Yixing while he hugged Baekhyun closer to him.  
\- “Because we are really dumb and oblivious, we could be doing this for weeks now, even months!” Baekhyun couldn’t believe the situation. “So…” he said biting his lip.  
\- “So?” Yixing asked.  
\- “Do you want to go on a date with me _as my boyfriend?_ I’m asking you to be my boyfriend in case you hadn’t notice”  
\- “Of course I want Baekhyun, I want it so much, boyfriend” and both of then laughed again.  
\- “You’re so cheesy, god” Baekhyun complained “But God punish me if I don't adore that side of you” and he kissed Yixing again, the firsts of so many more kisses.

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so this is the end, thank you so much for reading this, for the kudos and the comments. It was nice to write this so i hope you enjoyed this journey with me!


End file.
